Nuclear Launch Detected
by CyberneticDreams
Summary: Since the defeat of Lavos, Crono has been having nightmares almost every night. Strange but Horrible dreams which have him waking up gasping for breath, scared of the images in his head. What do these dreams mean? Are they a warning? Find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger, or it's characters. I did not make these characters up. They belong to Square-Enix. Thank you.  
  
Prologue  
  
The sky was a strange colour, one he had never seen before. All around him the sounds of the injured and dying could be heard; bloodcurdling shrieks of lives ended in an instant. Smell of hot lead, blood, and burning corpses was rampant, though he couldn't see a thing in the darkness. Crono drew his Rainbow sword in fear and self-defence. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, but the place somehow felt....familiar.  
  
Just then a rocket came pummelling towards Crono, barely missing him. Crono dove out of the way, partly scorched by the explosion. "Nonsense" he thought, "What the hell is going on?!". This was too much for Crono to comprehend. He just wanted to go home, back to hang out with Lucca and Marle. At that moment, however, something interesting caught his eye....  
  
At first Crono thought it was a shooting star, but as the object loomed closer, he saw that this was something man-made. Suddenly he heard cries of horror all around him. He could see anyone in the darkness, but he could somehow feel their fear. The object reminded him if the Epoch, except that this thing was un-manned. As it pummelled to the Earth, Crono could do nothing but watch.  
  
As it hit the ground a great flash of intense radiation blanketed the place. Temporarily blinded, Crono took a few steps back. Then came the sound. A loud boom shook the Earth, causing Crono's ears to bleed. Coughing up blood from the intense radiation, Crono brought himself to look up. He wished he hadn't.  
  
He saw what looked like a huge Mushroom-shaped cloud. Crono stood in awe from such a sight...but not for long. The cloud was expanding, demolishing every thing in it's path. Crono tried to run but his knees were weak and he fell to the ground with a great thud. The screaming of the people in the darkness was much louder now, though drowned out by the noise of the explosion. Just as the cloud was about the reach Crono....  
  
Crono's eyes snapped open. Catapulting himself out of bed, he started to run, but after a few seconds his brain took over. Just a dream, he thought. "But why? This is the 3rd time this week that I've had that EXACT dream!". Slowly, he crawled back into bed. Ever since the defeat of Lavos, he had been having all sorts of weird dreams. Strangely enough, they all seemed connected somehow.  
  
They all seemed to symbolise destruction. Mass destruction. Crono didn't know what to make of it all, but he was determined to find out. He was very tired and needed sleep, but we was afraid to fall back asleep, lest he have another nightmare. He hated to admit it but those images in his head actually scared him. How ironic, he thought, to be scared of a dream, when I saved the world from an alien parasite.  
  
But why do I keep having them? He pondered. It's as if someone is trying...to warn me. He thought about the Gate Keeper at the End of Time, and wondered if he had anything at all to do with it. He saw all things that happen throughout the past, present and future, and was probably trying to tell him something. Call him crazy, but Crono somehow figured this wasn't a terribly good sign...  
  
He finally drifted to sleep, but unluckily for him, he wouldn't get as much sleep as he needed. It was 3 am and he needed to awake at 5:30 to help his Mom getting groceries. Although that was a bit early for shopping, his Mom was always a believer in getting there first to avoid the rush and hustle of the crowds in later hours.  
  
Little did he know, that tomorrow he'd be doing a lot more than shopping....  
  
Sorry this was so short, but it's only the Prolouge. Thanks for taking the time to read it. Please submit a review and tell me what you think so far! 


End file.
